warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Broken City/Pilot
This is Episode One, Season One, of Broken City. Enjoy! Pilot Silence woke me up. It was still nighttime—or, early day, I think—when I awakened. I stretched and shook my pelt. I glanced down at the cold, empty nest next to me. Lloyd had left ages ago. Who is Lloyd, you ask? Lloyd is my older brother, older than me by nineteen moons. He usually stays with his mate, Yashly, but sometimes he stays with me. I enjoy his company; I mean, it’s the only company I have. Oh, oops! You don’t even know my name! Well, a lot of people don’t know my name either. Anyways, I’m Akko. I’m a tortoiseshell, so I blend in mostly with my surroundings. Well, anyways, you now know my name. Hunger clawed at my belly. I finally got up, scanning my surroundings. Yesterday was a long night, so I didn’t really know where I crashed for the night. A couple of cats passing by glared at me silently. I glared at them back. Let’s just say...I’ve left cats unhappy in the past. Nothing too bad, though. I spotted a mouse clamouring under a pile of wood. I swiftly pounced on it. Gobbling it up, I realized a haven’t found at least a mouse in weeks. Only a few Upwalkers roamed the streets, walking with a dog or another pet. I trotted past an Upwalker with a dog, not caring if the dog barked at me. While roaming the streets, waiting for the sun to come up, I set a goal—or plan—for today. I thought I would do some exploring and try catch a decent meal for myself. I walked up and down a huge thunderpath until dawn broke. With the light, I found myself walking on one of those gigantic thunderpaths where the cars crossed water. Just a little ways over, I trotted into this huge city, and a huge banner was written above the big thunderpath: WELCOME TO NEW YORK. It seemed like it said that. I don’t know what that means, though. Shrugging, I carried on. Once I was deep in the city, it was morning. But that was no excuse for the mayhem. Upwalkers shouting, yellow monsters roaring, dogs barking, and this wierd sound was jamming in the background. I shook my head, trying to block the noise. I padded in the shadows, searching for any sign of peace an quiet. I didn’t see that, but I did''see something interesting. A huge tunnel yawned out in front of me, and crowds of Upwalkers raced up and down the steps, barking and bawling at each other. I grimaced at the noise. While I gawked at the scene, I sensed someone behind me, in the shadows as well. Before I could turn around, the stranger bowled me over. The next moments came fast; as if the world sped up. The stranger bowled me over, pinning me to the ground. All the breath was knocked out of me. I tried to wriggle free, but the stranger kept me down. He growled. Out of the corner of my eye I could spot other cats behind the stranger, looking anxiously towards me. “Who are you?” The stranger demanded. He was a tom. I decided to be a grouch, like always. “I could ask the same about you,” I spat. He was quiet, but then he spoke. “I am Humblestar. Now, who are you?” I frowned. “You don’t look so humble to me.” He was ''actually a muscular, light gray tom with yellow eyes. He had black markings on his pelt. Humblestar yowled in anger. “Last time. Who are you?!” I didn’t want to push Humblestar to much, so I revealed who I was. “I’m Akko.” Humblestar didn’t let go, but he nodded. I suddenly heard a voice from behind. “Dad, I think it would be better if you would let her go.” A voice from another tom came from behind me. “I think Akko here would not help us if you were rough.” “You’re right, Hunter.” He let go of me, and I scrambled onto my paws, hissing. I faced them, looking at these strangers for the first time. Hunter, the cat that spoke from behind me was also there. I saw an enormous amount of cats. Lithe, muscular, fluffy, you name it. Some old, some young, some older. They all had one thing in common, though—-they were all skinny. “Who are you?” I breathed, taking in the looks from all the cats. “We are StormClan.” Hunter approaches me. This tom——this tom was a different story, though. He was skinny, like the rest, but he had a slick brown coat and yellow eyes, just like Humblestar. His gaze was soft. “Wha-what happenened to you?” I asked, bewildered, but still holding my ground. “We were driven out by the other clans,” Hunter replied. “No cat knows why.” “Well...what do you need from me?” A dappled-colored she-cat steeped out from the crowd. “We need directions to the nearest forest.” I nodded, an idea popping into my head. I mean, why shouldn’t I help them? “There is this huge park in the middle of this city. We are actually quite close to it; it was as big park that would definitely be big enough to hold these cats. The only problem is that the Upwalkers keep prey like mouses and voles away from the park, and Upwalkers sometimes cross through the park. But not often.” I hoped I was loud enough for them to hear. They all nodded, whispering and murmuring to each other. One cat called out: “Humblestar! What is your decision?” Humblestar looked like he was pondering over the decision. “We will go!” The cats nodded. “How will we get there?” A black tom asked. I scanned my surroundings. Aha! The greenery of the park was just ahead. “Go and follow the green over there untill you reach the par—-um, forest—- and then cross the black gate by the side. Be careful though, Upwalkers usually walk by there. Once you cross the gate, you will be in the park. Then, you’ll be free to go.” “What will the gate look like?” Hunter asked. Have these strangers never seen a gate? I thought. Some group of cats. “The gate will look black, tall, and their are several bars stretching on it. Don’t worry, you’ll find it. It sticks out like a sore paw.” They nodded again. Now I was desperate to leave. I didn’t really want to be around a huge group of cats, in an alleyway, in a huge city. I eyed the big tunnel that I saw earlier. Maybe I can hide there after, I thought. Humblestar nodded. “Come on StormClan,” He yowled. “StarClan has shown us a new home!” Starclan? “Yeah!” All the cats yelled in reply. I flinched, not enjoying the noise. They could get caught any day now! Me included! Though of my sister suddenly flashed through my mind. I winced at the memories, those great memories. She was captured and killed by Upwalkers. I don’t like to talk about it. “Don’t enjoy the sound either, huh?” A voice whispered behind me. I jumped. Hunter. I grinned. “They are going to get themselves captured before you can say, ‘mouse’.” Hunter laughed shortly. “Now I’m not the only one who worries about their rambunctiousness.” “Hunter, come on!” A tabby tom called from the distance. “Well, bye Akko,” He said. “It was nice meeting you.” I nodded, feeling my stomach tighten inside. “Nice to meet you too. Hope to see you around.” He walked away, and I quickly dashed into that big tunnel, ignoring calls and howls from the other....StormClan cats. It was a big mistake, sort of. I rushed down the steps, but Upwalkers saw me. They cooed and stretched out their hands, intending to grasp a hold of me. But I was to quick for them. I weaved and squirmed around and below those mangy Upwalkers. I would have clawed my way through those flea-pelts if I had to. Hissing, I ran under a metal machine and skittered into a small hole in the wall. Crouching there, I waited. For what, you ask? I don’t know. I just....waited. I saw to other cats wander in. One was an amber tabby, and another was a calico. “Akko?” They called. “Humblestar needs your help!” I ignored them. I didn’t want to be with eyesore in the middle of a park. Upwalkers would surely catch me or them. Thoughts of my sister again flowed through my mind, how she was so viciously taken by the Upwalkers. Because of those Upwalkers, I lost.....a lot. The cats left soon enough. I tried to block out the noise from this tunnel and settle into a decent sleep. ~ My head hurt. A lot. That’s how I woke up. ''Boom. Boom. ''A noise sounded as if it was flung upon the subway. My eyes flew open. I jumped and screamed. Upwalkers were dashing our of this tunnel, racing somewhere fast. There were bawls and cries and shouts and yelps and every noise you could possibly imagine. Also something else— The ground was shaking. Hard. At first I thought is one of those long monsters that come into the a tunnel below this one. But none came. One long monster that was parked their shook so violently is fall to the side and exploded in a fury of fire. Shocked at the sight I just saw, I tried stepping out of the hole. But the ground shook. It shook so violently it flung me. I crashed into glass that was part of a small box where Upwalkers go to. WIP Category:Broken City